Bleach Drabbles with Varying Pairings
by thinking hurts my brain
Summary: Ichigo/Rukia, Karin/Toshiro, Orihime/Uryu, Rukia/Kaien only in flashbacks , Youruichi/Urahara, blah, blah, blah. on hiatus until i become interested in bleach again.


**So, I decided to write this. No kidding, right? I don't own Bleach. I'm not sure if i'll continue writing little drabbles of my fav. couples, but I probably will... R&R! Btw, possible OOCness. Hope not. I was going to make it sappy, but... that's not the nature of their relationship.**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki lay in bed, hands behind his head, back against the mattress. He didn't know why he was awake, to tell the truth. One thing was for sure, something had woken him up. He just didn't know what it was.

Then, he heard it.

A quiet sob that came from his closet, muffled. His eyebrows immediately furrowed, and he sat up. Had he heard wrong?

No, there it was again. His ears were not deceiving him. Ichigo slowly eased himself off his bed, gingerly touching his feet to the freezing floor. He winced, but stood up fully, almost losing his balance a little.

He walked over to his closet. He knocked quietly.

"Rukia?"

The door slid open to reveal her pajama-clad figure. Her eyes were red rimmed, tears still spilling over the edges. She sat up, facing him. With the high bed, she was nearly at eye level.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Ichigo. I cry my eyes out all the time. It's actually a daily ritual."

"No need to snap at me," he said. "I was just... whatever. What happened?" Rukia glanced away.

"Nothing, I... had a dream."

"Nightmare?"

"No, it was filled with chappy's and My Little Ponies."

"That would frighten me." Rukia glared at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Rukia shook her head.

"Just go back to bed, Strawberry."

"Fine, Midget." She exhaled sharply through her nose at his retort, then slammed the closet door in his face.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, muttering about chappy's and difficult midgets.

He walked back to his bed, and lay down. He closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. Minutes turned to hours.

"Kaien!"

Ichigo sat bolt upright and stomped over to the closet.

"That's it, Rukia. What the hell..." he trailed off as he flung the door open to reveal Rukia, chin resting on knees, arms covering eyes. The sounds she was making sounded so broken, so... defeated.

"Rukia," he whispered.

"Go away, Strawberry." Ichigo's anger flared, and he picked her up like a child. He set her on the bed. She hadn't shifted an inch, she was still in the same position. He sat down on the bed across from her.

"What the hell are you crying for?!" Rukia looked up, eyes red and puffy.

"What?" she croaked.

"It's a simple question. It shouldn't be too hard for your brain to comprehend- that is if you have one."

"Ichigo, leave me alone."

"Would you leave me alone?"

"No, but-"

"Then why should I? Come on, Rukia. Talk to me."

Rukia gazed at him with wide eyes. Whether it was looks or the way he acted, moved, every single thing he did reminded her of Kaien. He gazed at her with deep brown eyes. His outer shell said what his eyes betrayed. He really was concerned for her.

"Fine. It's not my fault if you have a small brain. New question. Who's Kaien?" he asked.

Rukia was sure that he didn't mean to be insensitive... right?

She took a deep breath. "It's kind of a long story."

"Shorten it, then. I actually do want to get some sleep tonight."

"Kaien was my lieutenant."

"Was?"

"Was. He was posessed by a hollow, and I was forced to kill him, my own best friend." Ichigo stared at her. There wasn't a trace of sympathy or pity in his eyes.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What's the rest of the story?"

"That's it!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because tonight is the anniversary of the day I killed him!" Ichigo's steely mask faultered for just a second, but he recovered himself quickly.

"So what? If he was your best friend, then I don't think he would want you to be moping around. He would want you to live life to it's fullest! Well, in life I mean, you know, augh! Nevermind. Toughen up, Rukia! So he's dead. Now you're stuck with me. Pretty fair trade, am I right?" Ichigo sat back in a shadow, arms crossed, looking very pleased with his speech.

Rukia stared at Kaien. No, Ichigo. That's Ichigo. His spikey orange hair looked almost black in the shadow he was sitting in, and the moonlight reflecting off his eyes made them seem that minty green that Kaien's used to be. It was an easy mistake to make.

Ichigo would do. He wasn't Kaien, but... nobody was quite like her former lieutenant.

"Yeah. It's a pretty fair trade. Thanks, Ichigo." Rukia looked down at her lap, and she was surprised when she felt a sharp pain on the top of her head. Her head snapped up. Ichigo's fingers were still extended from where he had flicked her. He had an amused expression on his face.

"Don't start goin' mushy, herp-derp on me now."

"Herp-derp?"

"Yeah. It's a technical term."

"Since when?"

"Since I said so."

"Since do you decide these things?"

"Uh, since I saved your sorry ass by borrowing your powers."

"_My _powers. Which makes me the boss."

"No way."

"What, no smart retorts?"

"I do not resort to childish name calling, Midget."

"Whatever you say, Strawberry."

"So I am the boss!"

"No."

"What, no smart retorts?"

"Piss off, Kaien- Ichigo. Ichigo. I meant Ichigo." Concern flashed in Ichigo's eyes. His playful tone immediately changed.

"Get some sleep, okay, Rukia?"

"Yes, sir," she said, saluting and rolling her eyes. Ichigo smirked.

"Night, Rukia." She climbed off the bed and walked over to the closet.

"Good night, Ichigo."

Ichigo would never replace Kaien, only help fill the gap. But maybe, just maybe, they could live happily ever after the way Rukia and Kaien never had the chance to.

* * *

**Mushy herp-derp ending, I know. I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly, but I'll try my hardest to. Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**Tell me what you think! I accept prompts/suggestions!**


End file.
